Guardians of Lylat
by Vantage77
Summary: Darkness is descending upon Lylat. In order to prepare for the coming storm General Peppy Hare issues a law that all mercenaries and select military members must attend the new Lylat Flight Academy to learn the new strategies of modern fighter combat, including a team Star Fox, then the entire situation becomes more interesting when a human team also attends. Multiple OC's
1. Chapter 1- A Crazy Idea

**Hey guys so this is the re-done version of Guardians of Lylat. I wanted to go back and redo the story because I lost interest and was regretting not doing certain things earlier in the story so while most of this will be relatively the same I will be changing some aspects of the story a bit. So with that said let's get to the new version of Guardians of Lylat!**

Chapter 1- A Crazy Idea

Lord Bowman, known as Dash to his friends, took a deep sigh as he looked out of his office window; one of the few perks of being the ruler of Venom was that his office overlooked one of the best views on Venom overlooking the river Styx. The river was named such by Andross, used to be nothing but acidic waste however since Dash deployed one of Andros's secret projects which was a device that had restored Venom's ecosystem to that which now rivaled Corneria in terms of beauty. The now blue clear river was now an awe inspiring sight helped in part by Venoms new capital city Sepina with its towering all white skyscrapers built along its banks.

Venoms population of mostly retired soldiers and refugees had rejoiced at their new home world creating a sense of pride for the formally nefarious planet. Of course restoring the planet's ecosystem and encouraging settlement of the planet where only two of Dash's major tasks and they themselves where rather daunting challenges to the old soldier.

Dash also had to work on encouraging trade with the other planets of Lylat as well as rebuilding Venom's army now called the Venom Defense Force or VDF. Rebuilding the army was a rather tedious task as resources for building ships were scarce and had to be brought in from off world sources until Venom found and claimed its own deposits, barring this fact and the rather low number of ships like destroyers, cruisers, carriers, and dreadnoughts that had survived numerous conflicts; the VDF had one thing going for them that kept pirates and slavers away and gave it a voice in intergalactic politics, this being that many of its fighter pilots and larger ship crews where hardened war veterans that had survived years of warfare against the Cornerian army and later the Aphids, some could even brag to have gone up against the Star Fox team and survived, this made the VDF's fighter core one of the best in Lylat and a force to be reckoned with.

The ruler of Venom stared out the window contemplating all the progress that was made and what still had yet to be done the former making him wince inwardly.

Dash himself looked older than his relatively young age would imply. The monkey's previously young and energetic eyes had darkened to a dark blue and a short white beard now adorned his chin. He wore an all green officer's uniform which style was similar to the late General Pepper. The font of the jacket was adorned with ribbons and awards on its left side and had golden buttons going up the middle.

However despite the striking attire the way the monkey slumped in his chair gave the impression that he had a great weight upon his shoulders. Of course there was a reason for the older appearance, after Bowman had assumed control over Venom he had gone about reviewing and analyzing all documents and evidence gathered about Andross's experiments and operations, the results where both surprising and revolting and had taken away much of Dashes previous energy. Especially one such experiment involving a black hole that Andross had not only used to fling James McCloud into but also (from what Dash believed from some initial evidence) sent Krystal's home world of Cerinia and its entire population into as well.

Dash shock himself from his train of thought he couldn't keep focusing on the past he had to look toward the future. Dash tuned toward his desk on which two reports lay, one of which was from the Venom intelligence agency and the other was a notice from Corneria.

The report from the intelligence agency was the cause for Dashes current stress, the report stated that many mercenary groups as well as pirates and slave traders had gone missing in the past two weeks, normally Dash would rejoice at this type of news however the way that all of the missing individuals belongings where gone as well suggested that they had packed up and gone somewhere instead of having been taken out by another group, that complied with the fact that so many had disappeared in such a short time left Dash with the belief that all of their destinations where in fact the same.

The conclusions from the first report led Dash to the contents of the second report on his desk from Corneria. Apparently General Peppy Hare had come to the same conclusions about the missing people as Dash and created a law that mandate that all future fighter pilots mercenary, military, or otherwise where required to attend the Lylat Flight Academy on Corneria to be granted a license to fly. General Hare had even extended this law to include mercenary teams already in existence that where acquired to attend or risk getting their flight status removed and therefor become ineligible to receive jobs. The Law had surprisingly been accepted by all other planetary governments, making it a galaxy wide law.

The Cornerian General had received dozens of complaints especially from his previous team, Star Fox, who were included in the new law; the General had placated them by telling them that the purpose of the academy was to teach current pilots new strategies and fighting styles of modern fighter combat. After all, gone where the days where enemies would simply come at you head on in groups, maintaining a straight line slowly firing at you. Now modern fighter combat was three dimensional and often a chaotic mix of laser fire and fighter craft turning and diving at each other. For new pilots, who could barely maintain control of their craft, this new battle scape often led to their deaths, looking back Dash remembered that even the Star Fox team had trouble adapting to this new form of fighting.

General Hare had offered an education at the academy to members of the military from all planets in Lylat causing many to see this academy as a way to show off their military might in front of public as the media had shown a great interest in the academy and had been allowed a degree of access to the school.

Dash himself had planned to send some of his pilots to the academy, although choosing which ones to send was still a rather difficult decision. Dash pressed a button on his desk and a 3-D image popped up with all 32 different squadrons of candidates displayed. All were exceptionally experienced pilots and Dash would hate to lose their services for any length of time but he wanted Venom represented well at the academy.

Dash's eyes were drawn to one particular squad in general or more specifically the squadron leader, unlike all of the others he had not been in the VDF for long but had even more combat experience than anyone Dash could think of, he was from a planet far outside of Lylat (the candidate had been a little vague about its exact location) and had come to Venom with his team to aid in the fight against the Aphids. If his kill count from back on his home world called Earth, was any indication (and if it was indeed accurate) he was possibly one of the most deadly pilots in Lylat currently and from what he had told Dash about his experience from his home world him and his team had fought almost all of their battles in what would be considered more advanced than what the people of Lylat thought as "modern" fighter combat. On paper he was the perfect candidate for the academy except for one fact that made Dash hesitate to send him… he and his team were Human.

Centuries ago (Pre-Andross) Humans and Lylatians had waged war with each other for years, the brutality and casualties on both sides where horrendous finally after years of conflict the humans had simply disappeared to parts unknown. Now all that remained of their legacy where the stories told to children at night to make sure they didn't misbehave and some references to them in the history books as almost mythological creatures of misfortune and disaster, still Dash worried about the feeling and actions the other students would have toward the humans if they were to suddenly amongst them.

Dash sighed and began to think what instead, might be gained by sending the Humans to attend the academy

"Well for one they could possibly make the other students overcome their predisposition toward their species, they also need to get out and meet other people instead of constantly taking missions. I've heard that the academy has a pretty advanced technology department so they would also get better acquainted with our tech and share some of their tech with us."

Dash chuckled to himself "They defiantly can't learn anything new about tactics the way they fly, hell they could teach us… hold the phone."

Dash's eyes lit up with a sudden idea, he quickly sent a message to General Hare telling him about the humans and his plan for them.

Dash then taped a button on his intercom to his secretary "Jessica patch me threw to the Commander of the 52nd Divisions 7th Fighter Group."

"Yes sir right away!" Jessica's voice piped back.

Dash waited for a while until a calm male voice came that held an air of authority to it "Commander Reaper of the 52nd Division 7th Fighter Group, designated Shadow Team you called Lord Bowman?" the voice asked.

"Ahh, Commander I wanted to inform you that I am sending your group to Corneria to…" Dash began before he was interrupted.

"Wait, you're not about to send me to that academy I have been hearing all the other pilot talking about are you?" Reaper asked in a disbelieving voice.

Dash chuckled at Reaper's casual interruption "That I am, but before you say anything I will be granting you a large amount of freedom while there. Since I trust you, you have my permission to represent Venom while there this means you can make trade agreements and be considered our diplomat. Also there is something else but I have to hear back from General Peppy first, oh and this is an order."

"But…I…you can't…fine." Reaper sighed in defeat from the other end of the call "You owe me for this Dash!" Reaper shot back at Dash before ending the call.

Dash leaned back in his chair with a smile on this face. "Get ready Lylat Academy, I'm sending something interesting your way."

: 1 week later:

(Fox McCloud's POV)

Fox McCloud sighed as he gazed at the front courtyard of the Lylat Flight Academy. Fox hadn't been too optimistic about having to re-attend flight school but his old friend Peppy, now General Peppy Hare, had said that the Star Fox team would benefit greatly from the new combat strategies taught as well as the new technology the Tech class could produce.

Fox took another look at the front courtyard of the academy, a large iron gate which was currently open connected to a white stone wall that stood 8 feet high and surrounded the entire campus. A wide stone path led from the gate toward the school buildings front door, the building itself was a shining white stricter that was a 5 stories and that was constructed in a giant O shape with the middle being a large courtyard for eating outdoors. On both sides of the path stretched the academy's immaculate lawn adorned with the occasional Lylic Tree (looks exactly like a Sakura Tree). Students walked to class and gathered in groups to talk around the area. Fox walked down the path into the school building and after a short amount of searching found his homeroom. The great Fox McCloud found himself and his entire squadron sitting in a classroom with many other students waiting for home room to begin. Because of the rather ludicrous idea of professional soldiers and mercenaries attending things like math and gym class most of them only had to pick from a broad list of the more combat oriented classes and one or two recreational classes they were interested in.

To Fox's great delight he had some familiar faces amongst the other students attending the academy. Fox's longtime friend Bill Grey leader of Husky and Bulldog squadron, also attended the academy as a representative of the Cornerian military; he had caught up with Fox and Falco on the first day and often joined them for lunch along with attending three of Fox's classes.

Falco's longtime girlfriend Katt Monroe had also decided to attend the academy. Sharing 2 classes with Fox and Falco as well as 3 with Krystal, the pink cat ate lunch with Fox and his group at lunch where she flirted with Falco. This was not distracting to the team at all because Krystal often did the same to Fox. Much to the enjoyment of the others as Fox tended to blush and stutter his response.

Katt had also convinced there long-time friends Miyu, Fara, and Lucy Hare to attend as well. Fox had lost contact with the three after high school as Miyu had become a civilian pilot and instructor while Fara had gone to work as a test pilot for her father's corporation Phoenix Arms a company that designed and sold weapons and ships to the military. Supposedly the company was suffering hard times which might explain why the usually over friendly vixen was more subdued than she had previously been. Lucy had become an astrophysics teacher on the planet Fichina during the Aparoid attack she had done a quite remarkable job at defending her home and wished to become an elite pilot.

Another face that Fox had recognized (much to his and the rest of Star Fox teams' dismay) was one Wolf O'Donnell of Star Wolf. Wolf was the only member of Star Wolf left now as Leon had retired to some resort planet where he ran a business selling swimming gear (nobody knows why or how that came to be) and Panther had left to form his own team Star Panther (very original I know). Despite Fox and Wolf's history the two teams where on decent terms as Wolf no longer worked for evil dictators and had helped in the fight against the Aparoids. He shared two classes with Fox those being Flight Tech and Modern Combat, however he mostly kept his distance from the other students and anyone in general.

"Can I have your attention everyone?!" The teacher a male Doberman called Mr. Burner called out as the last students came in and sat down. The students quieted down and looked toward the man. "Now that I have your attention General Peppy Hare is here to Talk to you about some rather… different students that will be your classmates this year." The teacher said looking toward the class room door as it began to open revealing one Peppy Hare in a dark red uniform that resembled that worn by General Pepper.

The General walked before the class before giving a glance at the back of the room at the few TV news reporters that where there filming the start of classes at the new academy. He had actually only allowed them in so that he could introduce the students to not only the class but all Corneria in general. The cameras and the students tracked the general as he made his way to the front of the room and stood before the class.

"Today" The old Hare began in an authoritative voice "I am here to kick off the start of the new Lylat Flight Academy as well as introduce to you a few classmates that are rather…unique in nature." The general announced as the cameras broadcasted him live to all Corneria and the TV's installed in all the homeroom classes. "These students are representatives of Venom's military like a few of you are from you own world military. I hope that you will all help me in welcoming the first of their species to ever attend academy in the Lylat system as well as the first of their kind to be in the Lylat system in centuries, ladies and gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you…Shadow Squadron." Fox and the rest of the class along with the cameras looked at the door and gasped as five strange creatures walked through the classroom door.


	2. Chapter 2- Introductions

**Hey all its Vantage77 with chapter 2 a small warning in advance, most of this chapter is character description but it has to happen at some point so might as well try and get most of it out of the way now. So with that said here is chapter 2.**

Chapter 2- Introductions

Through the classroom door stepped four creatures that where bipedal, where mostly, hairless except for some on top of their head, and had no snouts or tails. The four beings walked to the front of the room where they stood just behind General Peppy. "Everyone meet Shadow team the first humans to attend a Lylat academy in…ever actually." The general said as he waited for a response from the class.

"…" The class didn't make a sound as they all sat with their muzzles hanging open in silent shock. Peppy couldn't help but sweat drop at the class's reaction.

"Any way Commander Reaper here…" The general gestured to one human who stepped forward to stand beside the General "is also working as a liaison for the Venom Defense Force so expect to see him around more often than his squadron mates. Now that that has been settled I believe it is time for myself and the media in the back to leave and let you get on with class." The general finished as he made his way out of the room along with a still shocked media whose minds couldn't quite comprehend what just happened. As they were leaving the four humans in front of the class made their way to the open seats in the class.

As the students came out of their stupor and began muttering to each other Mr. Burner stepped to the front of the class to address them. "Now that that is done how about we introduce ourselves to each other?" the old Doberman began before looking at the student sitting in the in the front left of the class. "You first please state you name and reasons for attending the academy."

: With Fox:

Fox was too busy listening to his friends' worried whispers to hear the first student introduce himself.

"Whoa can you believe it, real breathing humans." Bill said from his seat on the right of Fox, in an excited whisper and eyes alight with excitement as he leaned to the side so his friend could hear him.

"Yea I know, I wonder where you think they came from." Krystal whispered in reply from Fox's left.

"I'm less concerned about where they came from and more about what are they doing here." Falco added casting a suspicious glance at the one identified as Reaper who sat in the very far back left of the room. "Remember, they were at war with us before they disappeared. They may be here to spy on us or sabotage us. Oh… they could even be here to try and take out the students here; I mean this school is a pretty good target with all of the best pilots attending." Falco said as he convinced himself that the humans had come to do just that. "We should get one when he's alone and… question him." Falco said unaware that another of the humans that sat behind him had heard everything and was relating it to his teammates via tapping his fingernails on the desk in a pattern known to humans as Morris code.

Before Fox could reply he noticed the teacher giving them a look that translated to "Shut the fuck up" which he did along with his team. Fox instead returned his attention to the student that was introducing herself. The student in question was an artic vixen that stood at 5'10 with all white fur, as was typical for her species with light blue tips at the ends of her ears, tail, muzzle, legs, arms, and chest. Her tail was rather slender and was currently being held close to her right leg which was likely due to her nerves at speaking in front of the class. She wore a dark blue long sleeved turtleneck which worked well in bringing out her violet eyes. She also wore a silver necklace in the shape of a snowflake and black tight pants that complemented her shapely long legs.

"M-my name is Fate, Fate Sapphire. I'm currently a soldier in the Cornerian Military and am attending because I wish to fly in combat." The vixen said in a voice that showed she was slightly nervous about speaking in front of others.

Mr. Burner nodded to Fate who sat back down as wolf that sat to her right and to the left of Krystal stood. The female wolf stood at 6'0 and had completely black fur that resembled a black hole; however this seemed to help bring out her dark blue eyes that seemed to have a luminescent glow to them and seemed to challenge those that fell under their gaze. She had an hour glass figure that other females would kill for but also was well toned hinting at a lifestyle that involved regular physical training. She wore blue jeans and a grey shirt under a silver vest.

"My name is Ashley Vulama also a member of the Cornerian Military, I am the last living member of the Vulama family and am attending this academy because the Cornerian Military won't let females get a combat job, which is what I need to be in for me to live up to my family name." The now identified Ashley introduced herself in a voice that held an edge to it that clearly said 'don't mess with me'.

As she sat back down Krystal stood up to introduce herself. "Krystal Cerinia I'm a member of the Star Fox Team and a veteran of the Aparoid war. What you may not know is that I am the last living Cerinian because of Andross' destroying my home world. I am attending the academy to obtain a license in order to continue flying for Star Fox." The blue vixen finished as she sat down.

Fox, seeing that he was next, sat up and introduced himself not that it was needed as everyone and their cousin knew who he was. As fox sat down he tuned out Bill out as he introduced himself in favor of looking over at Krystal who seemed to be glancing to the back of the room. Turning to see what she was looking at he saw that Krystal had been glancing at Reaper who was staring at the vixen with a slight frown as if puzzling over something.

Fox returned his attention to the introductions as a badger, which had gone after Bill sat down and up stood Fox's old rival Wolf. Said wolf leveled a glare at the room before speaking in a challenging voice "The name is Wolf O'Donnell Leader of the mercenary unit Star Wolf. I'm attending this blasted academy in order to obtain a license and look at new recruits for my Team as the old members have retired." Wolf said as he leveled a one eyed glare at the room again before sitting back down in his chair.

After Wolf had gone Miyu stood up, the female lynx stood at 5'11 and had orange fur with black markings that brought out her blue eyes. She had an athletic figure with the long legs of a runner. She wore a blood red sleeveless shirt under a grey trench coat that ended mid-thigh and was unbuttoned with no sleeves. She also wore black jeans that showed off her legs and grey boots. "Names Miyu I'm here to get a pilot's license and join up with either a military or a mercenary unit however I'm seriously considering accepting an offer to join Star Fox." The lynx said in a friendly and playful voice before giving a friendly wave and sitting back down. After Miyu went Falco who stood behind Fox got up and introduced himself as the best pilot in Lylat which was also the point that Fox (and likely most of the class of 20) tuned him out in preference of other things like counting the tiles on the ceiling.

After Falco was done an Artic wolf stood and quite nervously began his introduction "M-my name is Nickolas James Bartlet but everyone calls me Nick." The wolf began.

Fox studied the kid who stood before them quite obviously nervous and maybe a little star struck at being in a room with the Star Fox Team and the infamous Wolf. Nick stood at about 6'3 and had an athletic build under snow white fur that Artic Wolves where known for. He had hazel eyes that Fox couldn't decide if they were blue or green. He wore a brown leather jacket over a navy blue shirt with jeans. He also had a silver wrist watch and a two inch cross necklace, as well as a pair of aviator glasses that hung from his shirt.

Fox finished his examination as Nick continued "I'm attending the academy in the hopes of joining a military to help pay for the debt of taking piloting classes." Nick finished as he sat down sheepishly with his tail and ears lowered from admitting his financial difficulties.

Suddenly the tension in the room went up as the five remaining students who had yet to introduce themselves where the group of humans that sat in the back row. Since it was his turn Reaper stood up and since the class was now not in complete shock from him being human they took in his appearance in more detail.

Reaper stood at 6'1 with a short brown hair and dark brown eyes that where predatory and calculating at the same time. He had pale skin that had a slight tan and had an athletic build meant for speed and agility instead of strength. He wore a long sleeved black and dark grey sweatshirt that had a zipper which was currently zipped up ¾ of the way and a collar that was up. Underneath the sweatshirt was what appeared to be silver under armor that was likely meant to be breathable and not restrict movement. The human also had dark grey cargo pants that where baggy with many pockets and black combat boots. The human also had on a black hat (baseball hat) that had a VDF (short for Venom Defense Force) in silver letters on the front.

"I am the Commander of Venoms' 52nd Division 7th Fighter Group and leader of Shadow Team, call sign Reaper." Reaper stated in an authoritative voice. "I am one of six other humans attending this academy two of which are not in this class. As well as one of the representatives of the Venom Defense Force I am also a liaison for the VDF as well as a diplomat for Venom itself. I am attending this academy to screen potential recruits and secure resources for Venom and its military. I have also been recently appointed as a student teacher for one of the Advanced Aerial Combat classes. I hope we can all get along." Reaper finished as he sat down.

"And your real name?" Mr. Burns asked

"I have no other name; I am known only by my call sign Reaper." Reaper replied.

Mr. Burner nodded and looked to the next human in the class. The next human stood at about 5'10 with pale skin dark brown eyes and long snow white hair. He wore a black leather jacket which had a depiction of flames going up the sleeves. Underneath the jacket he wore a grey undershirt that went almost unnoticed because of his red urban camo cargo paints. He also had black leather gloves, and red sunglasses. "I'm Shadow 2, call sign Death which I will also go buy since I don't really trust any of you yet." He said then sat down indicating he was done speaking. The class as a whole sweat dropped and thought as one "_That's it?"_

The next human stood to introduce himself. "My name is Danial Farren, call sign Rook. I fly number three in Shadow team and am the team's strategist. I hope to learn more about all of you while I'm attending the academy." The human said. This human wore a dark green fur lined jacket with a hood along with a pair of brown camo pants with brown boots. He stood at 6'2 and had a lean build, with lightly tanned skin, short shaggy black hair, and dark blue eyes that regarded the class with a thoughtful expression before sitting back down.

The next human that rose to introduce himself had lightly tanned skin, was 6'1, had long straight black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, and bright green eyes. He had a scare running down his face from his right eyebrow to his jaw. His muscular build was showed off buy a black leather vest that had Nightmare across the shoulders which was worn over a white wife beater. He also wore a pair of black trousers. His face held a wisecracking grin as he began his introduction "If my jacket didn't make it clear enough the name is Nightmare like what you'll be having in the hospital if you piss me off. I fly number 6 in Shadow team and am the most recent addition to the squadron. I'm attending this academy mostly to kick all your asses then go to a bar and drink myself into oblivion while bragging about it." The now identified Nightmare said in a playful tone "That aside I hope to get to know all of you soon." He said with a pacifying tone once he saw Reaper glare at his introduction.

As Nightmare sat down Mr. Burner strode to the front of the room before addressing the class. "Good now that we all know each other I can tell you about registration. The registration process is rather simple here, what will happen is you will depart from this classroom and join the rest of your school mates in the gym where you will see desks with billboards that will show the class name and a basic course description. You will browse the classes until you see some that interest you. Then you will fill out a registration form that will be on the desk of the class and put it in the bin next to it. You can apply to as many classes as you wish however for many of you who wish to take the fast track to getting a pilot's license you can take the Advanced Aerial Combat class or AAC. Once you are done you may leave the school as today we are dismissing early so the professors can go over those that register and sort them into classes. You will receive a message with your schedule either late today or early tomorrow. If you have special circumstances or don't receive a schedule please see Principle Golding first thing tomorrow."

The teacher looked around the room at the class who looked at him waiting for him to dismiss class with anticipation. "Well what are you waiting for…GET THE HELL OUT OFMY CLASSROOM!" the Doberman bellowed as the class shot up from their seats and ran out to sign up for the best classes except for the humans who all got up casually and walked out giving a nod to the teacher as they walked out the door.

**And that's Chapter 2 so hope you all enjoyed the new version of Chapter 2. So tell me what you all thought in a review please no flames…or grammar Nazis.**

**Till next time stay frosty and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3- Choosing Heroes

Well here it is Chapter 3 hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 3: Choosing Heroes

(2 hours after homeroom)

Reaper sighed as he sat down in a chair within the student council room. The room had been commandeered by the faculty to use when they decided to choose what students went to what class. Normally Reaper, being only an assistant teacher, wouldn't be here however the teacher he was assisting was VERY lazy and had decided to delegate the task to him.

"_Probably off at some bar drinking with Nightmare the prick." _Reaper thought as he looked around the room he was in.

The room was spacious and had no windows along with little lighting making the light in the room dim but not enough to hamper ones sight. The only real furniture and in the room where the rows of long tables set in a circle and raised in a tier like way three rows high. Behind these tables where the teachers of each class who were currently bickering about who got into the Advance Tech class along with the principle of the school Mr. Goodly, a Golden Retriever who seemed to enjoy disagreeing with everyone about just about anything.

The constant arguing was aggravating to Reaper as the conversation had not even gotten to the Advanced Aerial Combat classes. Sharing in his misery however was General Hare, who sat in one of the higher seats in the room and watched over the proceedings with a tired gaze, also there and standing next to Reaper was Shadow Team's number four Preacher. The 19 year old stood at 5'11 with light brown hair with the beginnings of a beard and blue eyes. He had a scar running down the left cheek. He wore a piece of solid black chest armor with yellow stripes running down the arms and a yellow H on the top left of the chest. Underneath that he wore a dark grey long sleeved shirt and black cargo pants. Preacher himself looked bored as shit which Reaper couldn't blame as he was in the same boat.

"I wonder what Death's doing, bet he doesn't have to put up with this shit." Reaper thought as he tried to tune out the angry voices of the Tech teachers and the principle.

: Else Where:

(Annabelle's POV)

Annabelle Handler walked down the city streets toward the Cornerian Flight Academy she was going to apply to be a student there as she had just quit her job at the hospital and she had heard the academy had quite a good medical program for military medics (the position she wanted to now be in).

Annabelle or Anne to her friends had the image of a good medic standing at a good 5'10", she'd matured in places a little more than most girls but not overly so as to suggest promiscuity. She had orange/red fur with white chest fur and a white at the tip of her tail. She wore a tan jacket over a black long sleeve V-neck and blue jeans. Her bright blue eyes where partly hidden behind her long bangs which where a lighter shade of her fur and hair went down below her shoulders. This combined with her loving care given to her patients had given the title "The Angel" to her, much to her embarrassment. However there was one thing that Anne didn't like about herself… her black furred arms which she constantly covered up. In modern society having black arms was a sign of having a deceitful life and being cursed for a miserable life. Indeed a few times people had seen her arms and called strange and a freak. That being the reason she now always wore long sleeved shirts to cover her arms.

As she walked she noticed a rather fowl smelling raccoon walking behind her. At first she ignored him but the way he kept eyeing her figure really made her uncomfortable so she suddenly turned down a side street in order to get away from the weird raccoon.

Taking a glance behind her she saw to her horror that the dude was still following her. She quickly bolted down an ally to get away before realizing her mistake, nobody could see her now. As she desperately ran three other figures emerged from their hiding places in front of her. One of them a skunk nocked her to the ground while the others quickly restrained her and put a gage in her mouth to muffle the screams that desperately tried to be heard. The three assailants stood over her with cruel smiles on their faces as the raccoon from earlier caught up.

"Well, well look at our little catch here!" laughed the raccoon as he looked the vixen up.

One of the other three assailants a croc laughed "Yea much prettier than the other possibilities on the street today."

The fourth member of the group a possum joined the others in giddy laughter.

The raccoon bent over her as Anne backed against a wall still on the ground looking up in terror at the raccoon. The raccoon grabbed at her and sneered "Let's take a better look at our new toy." He said.

Annabelle tried to fight off the hand but instead this led to him grabbing her arm and ripping her sleeve off and revealing her black arms. A laugh came out of the raccoon upon seeing her arms "Ha look at her arms looks like we got ourselves a little freak here!" The three goons behind him started to laugh as well.

"Oh well just means nobody will miss her, we could take her back home and keep her once we're done here!" the possum stated

"Speaking of which lets hurry up before someone comes by and gets nosey." The croc commented.

The raccoon standing over Anne nodded and bent down tearing Anne's pants off reducing them to shreds and leaving her with only her underwear on. As the raccoon went to tear that off a voice suddenly spoke from down the alleyway. "Continue with that action and I will put you in so much pain you will beg for the eternal tortures of hell."

The thugs turned to the voice their attention turned away from the now weeping Anne. Anne also slowly turned to see through water eyes, who the voice belonged to hoping it was an officer. However she was met with both despair and shock as it wasn't an officer but instead a human.

Anna had seen the vids and heard the news about the group of humans at the academy. This human stood at about 5' 10" with pale skin and long snow white hair he also had a scar on the left side of his face that seemed to make him appear to be smiling although the scar had obviously been well treated as it only appeared as a white line. He wore a black leather jacket with flames going up the sleeves over a with a grey undershirt, red urban camo cargo pants, black steel toe combat boots, black leather gloves, and a pair of red sunglasses that seemed to penetrate into whoever they looked at.

"Oh someone's come to play the hero huh? Let's kill this thing boys!" The raccoon shouted as he and his companions rushed toward the human.

The human sighed then spoke up, so that Anne could hear him. "Miss, please close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you."

Anne didn't know why but she did and soon heard cries of intense pain followed by complete silence. Then Anne heard footsteps walking toward her when suddenly she felt something draped across her shoulders. She opened her eyes to find the human had taken off his leather jacket and put it around her. Anne looked around but didn't see any sign of the 4 thugs from earlier. Before she could ask what happened she let out a startled yelp as the human picked her up and carried her bridal style out of the alleyway and to a car on the street.

(In case you were wondering the car is a black 2009 Lamborghini Gallardo with red tinted windows. Hey humans in the future ride in style.)

Putting her in the passenger seat the human closed the door and got in the driver's seat and drove off. "Where do you live miss?" the human asked in a cold voice.

"1-115 Maple Ave." she stuttered as she stared at her savior. The human nodded and began to drive in the direction of her apartment. Anne sighed today had been a really hectic day and she wanted nothing more than to go home take a shower and go to bed. Her thoughts ventured to the application form she had in her pants pocket which now sat in a pile on her lap. She took it out and sighed. "Guess I can't go to the academy now today was the final day to apply." Anne sighed The human heard this and asked what the problem was.

"Well I was going to register to the Cornerian Flight Academy to be a medic to help wounded soldiers but today was the last day to apply and I already quit my job at the hospital so now I'm unemployed. Oh it's these stupid black arms of mine, I really am cursed." Annabelle cried sinking into depression as the car stopped outside her apartment.

The human walked her to her door but before she could go in he turned and addressed her. "Listen I don't know what this whole deal is about your arms being black and being cursed but I can tell you that what colors your arms are doesn't affect you destiny." The human stated.

"But-"Anne began.

"Look at my hands are they black or indicate that I am cursed in any way?" the human interrupting her and stated holding up his hands for Anne to inspect. They did look weird being without fur but not cursed or black in anyway so she shook her head no.

The human continued "These hands have caused the deaths of hundreds if not thousands of people and yet as you pointed out they do not look cursed. Making a judgment that someone is a thief or somehow inferior to them based on a physical trait is an idiotic practice, so do yourself a favor and don't listen to idiots like that say thing like that to you." He then took her black paws in his hands and held them up between the two of them before examining them for a bit. "You have an amazing gift at medicine you can heal people, your hands can bring comfort to others. Something my blood tainted hands can never do… so don't belittle them, instead treasure them and never let anyone convince you they aren't anything but wonderful. Believing anything less than that is doing you a disservice"

Anne blushed as the human held her hands a moment longer before steadily lowering them. Nobody in all of Anne's memory had said her hands where wonderful. Anne nodded and opened her apartment door before turning around to see the human had started to leave. Quickly she called out. "What's your name?"

The human paused a bit before turning to her "Paul… my friends call me Paul." He replied.

"Paul…" Anne said the name out loud listening to the sound of it before looking back at him. "My name is Annabelle Handler but you can call me Anne, thank you for everything today Paul, I hope we see each other again." She said before retreating into her apartment and closing the door. Annabelle walked through her apartment to her room before sitting on her bed and gazing at her hands before sprouting a large blush and falling back on her bed. "He called them wonderful." She said with a large genuine smile that hadn't been on her face in a long time.

(Paul's POV)

Paul gazed at the door a few more moments before heading back to his car. He hadn't intentionally meant to tell her his real name but for some reason it felt… right. He got into his car before noticing a piece of paper in the passenger seat grabbing it he saw it was Anne's enrolment papers for the academy.

Smiling to himself Paul pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number, a voice answered. "Shadow 1 here." the voice which belonged to one Reaper of Shadow team, answered.

"It's me-" Paul began "I just wanted to let you know I gust saved a hopeful student of the academy from getting raped in the city names Annabelle Handler, can you enroll her and get her in our class?"

"Sure, not an issue I'll do it before I leave, just send her application form to my PDA so I can look it over. I have to say though it's unusual for you to ask favors Death." Reaper stated, Paul remained silent then hung up driving thru the city.

The four thugs from the ally wouldn't be found until three days later stuffed into a garbage can near the ally. Their broken necks and the looks of terror on their faces the only indication of their encounter with the infamous Silent Death."

: Back at the Student Council Room:

Reaper put his comm unit away as he returned his attention back to the meeting.

"Now that we are finished with the tech class we come to the Advanced Aerial Combat classes." Mr. Goodly announced. "We have seven classes and over two-hundred applicants now instructors, what students do you request?"

"I wish to have the Star Fox team!" was the unanimous shout from all the instructors except Reaper. Bickering and shouting soon ensued as the other instructors argued their merits and how they deserved to teach the "Best pilots in the galaxy". Reaper watched the spectacle for a minute or two before he spoke up so his voice was heard over the quarreling teachers.

"Mr. Goodly, General Hare, here is the list of students I want in my class." Reaper said as he held up his PDA and a bulb on the top turned on displaying a 3D holographic image of several dossiers of different students appeared in the middle of the room.

"_Score one for presentation and organization."_ Reaper thought as everyone in the room marveled at the image.

"The first student one my list is Bryan Sol." Reaper announced as the holographic image changed to show the picture of a green fox along with a list of information. The fox had one green eye with the other being purple, he stood at 5'6 and had a lean build. "Born and raised on Corneria, orphan since age four, never adopted, self-taught, average academic scores, and scored in the top 10% in the flight simulator." Reaper said as the other instructors where now quiet and regarded the information.

"Hmmm… impressive presentation Reaper as you came prepared well get your list out of the way first." Mr. Goodly announced. "Are there any objections to Reaper having Mr. Sol?" Hearing no objection Mr. Goodly gave a nod "Then your choice is approved Reaper, who is next?"

Reaper taped his PDA's screen and the image changed again this time the picture on the dossier showed a male grey fox with typical fur color for his species and with orange markings under his eyes. He had hazel eyes and a runner's build that was complemented by the casual Cornerian officer's uniform he wore.

"2nd Lieutenant, Lucus King of the Cornerian Military, callsign Fang. Thirty-five years old, joined the defense unit at 17, veteran of the Lylat war and Aparoid conflict. Twenty confirmed kills and one of the representatives of the Cornerian Defense Force, recently transferred from the famous Husky unit." Reaper said as he read off the information from the dossier.

"Yes I know Lieutenant King, he's a good soldier, you can have him." General Hare announced stopping any possible objections. "However in return I want you to take the representatives from Katina in return."

Reaper taped a few times on the PDA and two images appeared. The first was of a male lion with a smug grin. He had sandy brown hair with his mane being slightly darker and going to about shoulder length. He had a tribal tattoo on his left arm and had a large build that was showed off by the white wife beater and camouflage pants he wore. The second image showed a female cobra with black scales and orange eyes. She had a long tail and C-cup breasts that showed by the tan T-shirt and dessert camo paints she wore that was standard issue for Katina Defense Force pilots.

"2nd Lieutenant Edmond Laurence and Ensign Isme Shea, they have been flying together for many years. Edmond actually graduated from this academy but is returning to take the new Advanced Aerial Combat class. He is the second of three children both sisters. Isme was actually a combat medic before the outbreak of the Lylat war where the pair saw action when they flew in defense of a small military base against Androsses forces during which both shoot down three bandits each." Reaper looked at the information for a while before looking at the general.

"I have no issue with Ensign Shea but I don't want to take Lieutenant Edmond as well." Reaper stated.

"What! Why?" One of the other instructors shouted in indignation.

"Because the reason they always fly together is because Isme is an indentured servant of Edmond." Reaper announced causing the room to go silent. Everyone knew that Katina still had a decent population of cobra's that where still indentured servants because of Androsses policies that where implemented when he first took the planet and had not been removed even after the planet was freed from a combination of rebellion from the planets military and Cornerian Military strikes.

"Unfortunately you have to take both, Commander." General Hare stated.

Reaper sighed before nodding "Done." Reaper tapped again on the PDA and the third dossier on his list was displayed. The image showed a familiar female wolf was displayed. "Ashley Vulama, twenty-seven year old member of the infamous Vulama family, has been in the Cornerian Military since she was 18, applied to the academy in the hopes of being assigned a combat role. Scored in the top 20% in the academic scored and within the top 10% in the flight sim. Has put in a recommendation to stay with her career friend Fate Sapphire above average scores in both academics and sims. Mercenary father who disappeared along with his entire group 7 months ago, mother lives on Papetoon after a rather bad divorce." Reaper stated as both applicants information where displayed.

"Absolutely not!" Mr. Goodly shouted as he rose from his seat. "The Vulama family is a prestigious military family, Ensign Ashley is the sole surviving member if she where to somehow perish it would be a severe blow to moral and the media would be all over us!" Mr. Goodly announced.

Reaper gave a small smile "Are you referring to the fact that the military has been using her as a cover girl for propaganda purposes, making her somewhat of a celebrity?" Reaper asked as he tapped his PDA and an image of Ashley in a green T-shirt and pants that hugged her form and showed off her gorgeous figure, long legs, and C-cup breasts. She held a laser rifle over her shoulder and was winking at the camera while leaning against an ammo create. The image itself seemed to have been taken from a military calendar as the month was proudly displayed to the left of the picture.

Reaper noticed more than a few people in the room sit a little straighter _"Pervs."_ Reaper thought before addressing the assembly again. "Ms. Vulama herself has promised to quit the military if she does not receive a combat role, which based on her test scores, she has every right to have. So we can either not give her a combat role then she quits and the military loses face when she goes to the press and reveals that the military doesn't give combat roles to females or we could give her the combat role by allowing her to attend my class and show that the military treats females fairly and maybe help moral when she gets a few kills under her belt with the help of the training she will receive in my class." Reaper said nonchalantly.

Around the room the other instructors glanced at each other nervously until finally General Hare broke the silence "It seems then our choice of action is clear, Commander both Ms. Vulama and Ms. Sapphire will be assigned to you class." The General finished to a few discontented grumbles from the other occupants of the room.

"Thank-you sir." Reaper responded then tapped on his PDA again to bring up the next image. Displayed now was the nervous male white wolf from Reapers homeroom. "Nickolas James Bartlet, father was a pilot for the Cornerian Defense Force and was killed in the skys over Lylat during the Lylat war, his family is below the poverty line and he actually doesn't have the credits to pay for taking the Advanced Aerial Combat class, because of this he is hoping to get a scholarship for joining a military. I ask to be allowed to wave the class fee and allow him to work it off while attending class." Reaper announced.

The occupants of the room looked confused at this seeming act of charity, however before they could ask why Preacher who had stood next to Reaper silently throughout the meeting spoke up "While the kid didn't too well in the exam portion of the entrance test his simulator scores where through the roof." Preacher explained in a board voice. The other room occupants didn't seem to have any objections so his choice was approved allowing him to bring up the next student however Tyler decided to hurry the process up and displayed all of the dossiers remaining on his list.

A set seven names appeared before the room occupants, the first one showed a female robin with all red feathers and black circles around her brown eyes. She stood at 5'8 and wore a simple outfit of a white T-shirt and black jeans. "Jasmine last name waved comes from a wealthy household from what I have been able to determine, is 18 years old, fairly shy, average piloting skill, but exceptionally smart and shows extreme potential in electronic warfare.

Tyler then proceeded to the second of the image set which displayed a certain red fox vixen with black fur around her hands. "Annabelle Handler aka 'The Angel' age 19, works at a hospital nearby. She is smart and applied to the academy only a few minutes ago, seems she wishes to become a combat medic." Reaper announced before the principle interrupted him with a question.

"Why would you want a medic and a potential electronic warfare expert in an aerial combat class?" Mr. Goodly asked.

"Well in addition to some reasons I'm not allowed to discuss here I also wanted to have an experienced doctor to watch the health of all the students to show them how to train and eat properly. I also wanted an electronic warfare expert so that the students can learn how to use that kind of advantage in combat as well as learn how to fight against someone like this." Reaper explained "It's reasons like this that I also wished to have a potential battlefield coordinator like the third applicant in this set."

The room shifted their attention to the third image which displayed a female artic wolf that stood at 5'9 with an hourglass figure and pure white fur with the exception of the end of her tail and a straight line that went from her left shoulder to her wrist, and her hair all of which were black. She had bright green eyes with one being hidden behind a black bang of hair that fell down the right side of her face. She wore a red sleeveless turtleneck underneath a grey vest along with black jeans that had two silver belts going around them and what appeared to be a music player strapped to her left arm. "Lily Valentine, age 26, just graduated from a military course for aspiring coordinators however she wants some more practice before trying her art in an actual battlefield." Reaper announced. As the other instructors didn't see the need to teach non-pilots all three where approved.

The next two individuals where well known by the occupants of the room "Lucy Hare only daughter of General Hare here. Formally a teacher of astrophysics she has above average piloting ability and somewhat of a tom-boy she has displayed an intense desire to become a pilot." Reaper began before he was interrupted by General Hare who just said "Approved".

Acknowledging the statement, Reaper proceeded to the next famous person, a vixen with brownish fur and long ears and a bushy tail. She had blue eyes that gave her a kind face that seemed to be warm and welcoming. She had an athletic figure that showed she exercised and stood at 6'0. She wore a purple shirtsleeve shirt that showed off her mid-drift and accented her bust. Over that she a white vest with pockets on both sides of the zipper which was left undone. She also wore green tight paints that brought attention to her attractive legs held up with a black belt and that that went down to a pair of silver boots that went up to just below her knee. She had a side arm strapped to her right hip in a grey holster along with a pouch that was also gray in color strapped to her back hip above the base of her tail. She also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves and a pink helmet that likely was a prototype of some kind.

(Image of Fara I'm using: www. deviantart art / Fara-Phoenix- 49221119)

"Fara Phoenix, age 27, daughter of Marco Phoenix president of Phoenix arms and heir to the company. She is an excellent pilot, often the one to test out prototype craft." Reaper began before he was interrupted by a comment from one of the other instructors.

"Companies about to go bankrupt anyway, it's a waste of time to take her in if her family will be living on the streets in a couple months." Was the outburst from an overweight pig that was one of the other Advanced Aerial Combat (AAC) classes?

Reaper shot the pig a downright murderous glare that shut the pig up and seemed to make the entire room a little colder. "I believe that since I want her in my class I will determine when someone is a lost cause." Reaper said in a voice that sounded like it could slit someone's throat by itself.

General Hare cleared his throat "Yes, well your choice is approved. Now let's all be civil and continue."

Reaper stared at the pig for a few more seconds before tearing his eyes away to the next three and final names in the list. "My final three requests are as follows: Ilia Cortez, an experienced bounty hunter with twenty-five confirmed kills, parents murdered while she was at college, and trained my mercenary that assisted in tracking down her parents killer. Next is Katt Monroe again an experienced bounty hunter, 24 kills, participated in numerous engagements in both the Lylat war and the Aparoid conflict, she has twenty-four confirmed kills, and is the elected representative of Zoness. Lastly I want Stella Night, she has seen some combat and is also an experienced computer hacker." Reaper finished as everyone regarded the last of the images.

The first of the last three images was of Ilia, she had the typical fur color associated with being a leopard and stood at 5'8. She had an even toned build with long wavy blond hair with white highlights and light green eyes.

The second image was of Katt Monroe a female cat with pink fur that stood at about 5'10 with a pateet figure. She had white hair and blue eyes. She wore a yellow tank top that showed off her bust and showed her midriff, over which she wore a red vest that was left open. She wore a pair of blue jeans held up by two black belts and a pair of black boots that ended below the knee.

The final image was of Stella Night who was a blue jay with blue feathers, a black beak, and shoulder length curly light blue hair. She stood at 5'3 with brown eyes. She wore a long-sleeved purple turtle neck that was touched into a pair of black jeans that sowed off her long legs.

Any complaints with his last choices where not voiced as the occupants of the room still remembered that glare from earlier. "As there are no complaints…approved. Thank-you Commander you are dismissed." General Hare announced, to which Tyler nodded and left the room with Preacher and a small smirk that went unnoticed. After all the occupants of the room didn't need to know that General Hare had already promised him the Star Fox squadron as well as a few others like Bill Grey, Wolf O'Donnell, and Miyu Seraph thus giving him a class of all-stars, no they didn't need to know that at all.

**And it's done! Well I introduced almost everyone in this chapter and gave you a little insight into Death's character. Stay Frosty and please don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4- Combat Bound

Hey guys sorry about this being late but been busy. So sorry though that there is no aerial combat in this one but I will likely get around to it in Chapter 5. So without further ado I present chapter 4.

Chapter 4- Combat Bound

: Early morning the next day, Ashley's POV:

It was the day after the class signups and Ashley was peacefully sleeping in her queen sized bed of which covers where strewn about because of her tossing and turning in the female wolf's sleep. The apartment she was in was a two floor apartment with two bedrooms, a clean kitchen, a study, a living area and three bathrooms. The apartment itself was located at the top of a skyscraper in the nicest area of downtown.

The military had no doubt paid good money to make her comfortable for what Ashley herself called "God dam eye candy". She was under no delusions that the military had done this to placate her when she didn't get into the modern combat class and was again shafted into a "Non-risk" position.

Ashley groggily woke up as the sun's rays hit her eyes from the window in her room that held an amazing view of the sunrise over the tops of the city beneath them. Ashley scooted over to the side of her bed before lifting both her arms above her head and giving a yawn as she stretched the sleep out of her muscles. She then stood up in her grey sweatpants and tank top and walked over to her dresser that was against the wall she quickly changed into a new set of clothes that consisted of jeans (like always), a dark blue T-shirt, and of course her lucky silver vest. She looked in the mirror and quickly brushed her fur and brushed her teeth in the bathroom. She regarded herself in the mirror for a bit, then satisfied with her appearance she made her way to the kitchen to get something for breakfast.

Halfway through making a pair of eggs she heard her roommate make her way into the kitchen. Looking up she was greeted with the sight of her roommate and best friend Fate Sapphire. After the two had met in the military they became quick friends and stuck together as they went from training to training looking to get combat roles. When they had both decided to go into the academy and the military had offered to supply housing for Ashley she had insisted that Fate was to live with her.

"Morning Ash." Fate called her by her nickname as she gave a pleasant yawn and began to pore herself a bowl of cereal. Having finished cooking the eggs Ashley sat down with her eggs now on a plate and ate beside her best friend. After a few minutes of silence Fate addressed the first issue of the day.

"So… have you checked the E-mail to see what classes you got?" Fate asked in a hesitant tone.

Ashley paused in her eating and stared down at her plate for a bit before replying "No… I just wanted to try and prolong the wait before I'm disappointed." Ashley said as Fate got up and approached a holographic terminal on the wall that e-mails where sent to.

"Oh come on, you were very adamant this time I'm sure they couldn't refuse you now." Fate said as she went through the junk mail and pulled the two items that where hers and Ashley's schedules.

Ashley gave a resigned sigh "Don't get my hopes up Fate, I know that the military higher-ups and the faculty at the academy would never allow me to-" "You got in!" Fate announced with a surprised and yet excited voice.

In the time it took to blink Ashley was out of her chair and standing next to Fate looking at her schedule with wide eyes. There it was… right after lunch, Advanced Arial Combat Class in bold letters, underneath it where the words "Accepted upon recommendation". Raising an eyebrow at those words she highlighted them and more text appeared that read "Accepted upon recommendation from assistant teacher: "Reaper"".

"_Wait wasn't Reaper that human from yesterday? Why did he recommend me?"_ Ashley thought but was distracted by Fate's shout of glee when she saw that she had also scored the one class in the academy that promised a combat position upon completion. Now invigorated by their success the two quickly began to scarf down their meals so they could get to their first day of classes

: Lylat Flight Academy, Mid-day after Lunch:

Ashley had done her best to remain focused on her morning class's material but her thoughts kept drifting to the modern combat class in the afternoon. Now she and Fate where approaching the classroom where said class was going to begin in 10 minutes. However as the pair got closer a commotion in front of the room caught there attention when they heard a shout.

: Normal POV:

"What are you up to skin-bag!" The avian known as Falco Lombardi screamed directly into the human Reapers face.

Fox who was standing in the hallway winced, skin-bag was a fairly derogatory racial slur and saying it would almost always cause a fight. Fox hoped Reaper didn't know the term, but from the slight frown and clenched left fist suggested he indeed knew the meaning of the term. Much to the human's credit there was no malice behind his next words.

"I'm trying to enter the class room. I am the student teacher so I do have to be in the room you know." Reaper replied pointing a finger over Falco's back into the room. Falco was blocking the doorway to the classroom and barring entrance to Reaper who was standing in the hallway with a growing number of students who where watching. "Now could you please move myself and a few other students need to get in." Reaper stated and pointing behind himself at the students behind him who also where trapped outside the room including Fox, Ashley, and Fate.

"I meant at this Academy skinner, your kind shouldn't even be in this system!" Falco screamed as people began to take videos on whatever device they could get there hand on and started to whisper amongst them. Some even shouted encouragement to Falco, much to Fox's disgust.

"_Couldn't they see that Falco was being the bad guy here?" _ Fox and Bill who seemed to be of the same mind as Fox and just arrived at the scene tried to reason with Falco.

"Easy there buddy. Let's just clam down, go to our seats and move out of the way and let everyone get to class…" Bill began to reason but Falco quickly interrupted him.

"Not until he tells us what he's doing here!" the avian screamed as he charged forward and threw a punch at the human.

The punch was thrown quickly and wouldn't come close to hitting the human, however Falco's momentum from lunging forward made the punch reach further back than he had intended, meaning it would land right in the face of the arctic vixen that was unluckily standing behind the human.

(Reaper's POV)

Reaper saw the punch coming and determined its trajectory, right into the face of the vixen standing at his 5 o'clock. The poor girl had just enough time to notice the danger and close her eyes.

"I can't believe this guy is supposedly an elite merc, he missed me completely! I mean, I know he's a pilot and hand to hand combat is not part of his job but still a 13 year old is more accurate! Oh well, better intervene and minimize collateral damage." Reaper thought as his right hand moved into action.

(Fate's POV)

Fate Sapphire closed her violet eyes in anticipation of the blow that was to come, at least it wouldn't be the first time someone had hit her in the face.

At an early age of six Fate's parents had split up however her father had a good paying job as a mercenary and therefor had a better lawyer, it didn't help matters that her mother had difficulty finding jobs and had little money to support herself let alone Fate as well. That was the last time she saw her mother as her father left the planet Papetoon where they had lived and moved to Corneria. The 12 years that followed turned into a living hell for fate as her father's mercenary team got fewer and fewer jobs because other groups like Star Fox kept outdoing them. Her father kept taking out his anger toward others out on her as outside the cockpit he wasn't that good of a fighter. As testament to her father's mercenary groups skill… beating where common.

When Fate had turned 18 and she worried that her father might find alternative ways to deal with his anger on her she had left the house and signed up with the Cornerian military. However Fate seemed to be truly cursed to have a life of unhappiness as no matter what she tried in the course of 8 years in the military nothing seemed to work out. Every time she successfully completed a different kind of training she would only be about average in her class and couldn't find a posting anywhere. At first she didn't know why this kept happening until she met Ashley Vulama a female wolf and another cadet during yet another training course. It was Ashley that had revealed that the military didn't want to put females in combat roles and, looking back, Fate could tell the way the trainers treated her and their best attempts to make her fail, meaning the statement was likely true. It was around that time both she and Ashley had heard about the pilot program at the Lylat Flight Academy and how if one passed a rather difficult selection process would be admitted. Those memories bringing Fate back to her most recent problem, getting her face flattened by a member of Star Fox.

"Why does life hate me?" Fate thought as she waited for the blow and the pain that would accompany it. However she waited and the blow never came. Opening her eyes, Fate was greeted with the sight of Falco's fist five inches from her face and Reaper's right hand holding Falco's wrist in a vice like grip. Falco, realizing what he almost did, relaxed and stepped back as Reaper let go of his wrist. Reaper then turned looked at Fate, nodded once he saw she was not hurt and then turned and walked into the classroom.

Just then her friend Ashley, who had also been stuck in the classroom as the scene had unfolded, rushed up to her.

"Fate, are you ok? Hey feather head! You almost hit my friend!" Ashley yelled at Falco who along with the rest where apologizing profusely. However Fate could barely hear them as she watched Reaper walk into the room and sit at in a chair behind where the teacher would sit.

"He… protected me?" The artic vixen thought "Nobody but Ash has ever protected me."

:Ashley's POV:

Ashley almost had a heart attack when she saw Falco's fist almost collide with her best friends face. However at the last second Reaper had intervened. His right hand was nothing but a blur as it came up and intercepted Falco's fist by grabbing the avians wrist. Falco's attack looked like it was stopped by a concrete wall as it immediately ceased movement.

The action almost made Ashley's bottom snout drop at how fast Reaper had moved. She then watched as Reaper looked back to make sure Fate was uninjured before giving a nod and walking into the classroom.

"_Whoa where did he learn to do that? Maybe he will teach me if I ask him."_ Ashley thought before she shook her head and stepped forward to give Falco a piece of her mind.

**And done well that is Chapter 4 Hope you all enjoyed so please stay frosty and don't forget to review!**


End file.
